Midnight Chats
by treehouse kid
Summary: Bobby and John share a little midnight chat. Slash. Warning- kinda lime thing. I'm fairly sure it's an M, I've seen stuff cleaner which were M.


Right my lovelies, this is pretty much all speech. I got the idea off silentlyllabye's After the Argument. It's a Janto story and it's amazing! I started writing this in chemistry, it's a good time to write, my teacher doesn't really mind. And I sit next to my partner in writing crime. No she's not my beta, that's rubberduckrevelution. As I wrote half of this away from my lovely beta's watchful eye there might be some grammar mistakes, however I think that I got them all. This story thing actually started out fairly innocent, but then turned towards the gutter. The 'God John' bit I got off a john/bobby fanfic but I can't remember who, I loved it so much that I had to use it. Who wants to see Dorian Grey?? I do!! And not just because the gorgeous Ben Barnes is the main character, it looks good as well!!! I'm sorry; I'll get on with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight Talks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tap

Tap

Tap

"John! Shut the hell up!"

Tap

Tap. Tap

Tappity

Tap. Tap

"ARGH! John! I'm trying to sleep!"

...

"John, stop glaring at me."

"How did you know I was glaring?"

"I'm a ninja. I can sense these things."

"If you're a ninja then I'm a woman."

"Well that defiantly makes me a ninja then."

Phwoomp!

"It's not nice to throw things, John."

"I'm not a woman. And give my pillow back."

"Well you act like one sometimes. And no, it's your fault for throwing it at me."

"Do not!"

"I'm not getting into another one of these arguments."

"You're still wrong."

"Am not."

"HA!"

"..."

"Ah, come on Bobby."

"Just let me go to sleep."

"But Bobby-boy, we have so much to talk about."

"If you really want to talk, then we can do it in the morning."

"We can _do it_ in the morning?"

"John..."

"Yes Bobby?"

"Get your mind out the gutter and go to sleep or at least let _me _sleep."

"No can do. My mind is the gutter."

"Why are you my friend again?"

"Because I give great head."

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that. You might not have been on the receiving end of my head giving abilities, but those who have do regret it."

"That was far more information than I ever wanted or needed to know."

"Really?"

"Yes John. Really."

"Well you never know, you might find that information useful some day."

"Did you just wink at me?"

"Maybe."

"Are you trying to hint that you would be willing to suck me off?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"Well it all depends on how you would react to that suggestion."

"And if I were to react in the region for giving you permission. Where might that lead us?"

"Speaking completely hypothetically of course, then I might just demonstrate my head giving abilities on yourself."

...

...

"Get over here."

...

"Shit your feet are cold! I'm supposed to be the Iceman!"

"Shut up and get your underwear off."

"Wow John. What a charmer you are."

"Well I am the best."

"Are you just an ego covered in skin?"

"If I was I wouldn't be able to do this."

"God, John!"

"I answer to both."

"Shut up _-pant_- and do that again."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Fuck virtue!"

"One step at a time, Bobby. One step a time..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are leaving our lovely boys there. If I get even just three reviews then I will attempt to write a proper lemon/lime for the second chapter. The lines about the mind being the gutter and the ego with a skin are actually phrases that my friends refer to me with a lot, I thought they fitted John.

Cyber cookies or muffins to anybody who reviews! Please review! Even if it's just one word! I know I'm begging, but I really need the feedback.

Listen to 'We're Golden' by Mika. It is a fab song!


End file.
